13 August 1976
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1976-08-13 ; Comments *The fifth of John's 1976 Band Retrospectives strand. *Start of show: "Well, tonight, as we continue to wallow prettily in the work of prominent British groups and their constituent parts, we peer from behind prepared positions at the Stones." Sessions *None Tracklisting *Rolling Stones: '(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction (2xLP-Rolled Gold - The Very Best Of The Rolling Stones)' (Decca) Peel does not specify the source of the non-LP tracks in this show. It is assumed, given the high quality of the surfaces, that he was using this, the most recently released (at the time) compilation. :(JP: 'In the summer of 1965, that was the fourth surprise success with British number ones for the Rolling Stones. This was their first chart entry.') *Rolling Stones: 'I Wanna Be Your Man (2xLP-Rolled Gold - The Very Best Of The Rolling Stones)' (Decca) :(JP: 'But a minute forty, just about the ideal length, and that got to number 12 in the Christmas of 1963, the Lennon-McCartney song of course, and I Wanna Be Your Man. There's not a great deal of recorded material by the members of the Rolling Stones before they became Rolling Stones: in fact, the only thing we've got to hand is this 1962 recording of Blues Incorporated, which has Jack Bruce on string bass (who will crop up again in Monday's programme on Cream), Cyril Davies on vocals, Dave Stevens on piano, Alexis Korner on guitar, and Charlie Watts on drums.') *Blues Incorporated: 'I'm Your Hoochie Coochie Man (LP-Bootleg Him!)' (RAK) LP is credited to Alexis Korner alone. :(JP: 'From 1962, Blues Incorporated with Charlie Watts on drums, and that's I'm Your Hoochie Coochie Man, which is apparently a Willie Dixon composition, as indeed is this.') *Rolling Stones: 'Little Red Rooster (2xLP-Rolled Gold - The Very Best Of The Rolling Stones)' (Decca) :(JP: 'Just about me favourite Rolling Stones single, I think, and with Off The Hook on the B-side, an unbeatable combination. That's Little Red Rooster, which was the second of those five successive number ones I mentioned earlier on, and this was the fifth.') *Rolling Stones: 'Get Off Of My Cloud (2xLP-Rolled Gold - The Very Best Of The Rolling Stones)' (Decca) :(JP: 'And that of course Get Off Of My Cloud, another one of me favourites actually, that is, and in case you're wondering what the first record in that sequence of five number ones was, it was It's All Over Now, and the record that broke the sequence, 19th Nervous Breakdown, only got to number two. The only Rolling Stone who's ever made any records on his own really, apart from one single by Mick Jagger, has been Bill Wyman, who's made two LPs: Monkey Grip and Stone Alone, and here's a track from each of those.') *Bill Wyman: 'White Lightnin' (LP-Monkey Grip)' (Rolling Stones) *Bill Wyman: 'Wine & Wimmen (LP-Stone Alone)' (Rolling Stones) :(JP: 'A track there from each of the Bill Wyman LPs, both of them very listenable too....A couple more now from the Rolling Stones themselves.') *Rolling Stones: 'Have You Seen Your Mother Baby, Standing In The Shadow? (2xLP-Rolled Gold - The Very Best Of The Rolling Stones)' (Decca) *Rolling Stones: 'She's A Rainbow (LP-Their Satanic Majesties Request)' (Decca) :(JP: 'Second generation Stones guitarist Mick Taylor came to the band after playing along with John Mayall's Bluesbreakers, mainly playing on fairly dire songs of John's own devising, all about his sex life. This is one of them.') *John Mayall's Bluesbreakers: 'I Started Walking (LP-Bare Wires)' (Decca) :(JP: 'There's a pre-Stones Mick Taylor, strutting his stuff...and this is Mick (Jagger)'s solo single from the soundtrack of the film Performance, with some rather nice guitar playing by Ry Cooder.') *Mick Jagger: 'Memo From Turner (7")' (Decca) :(JP: 'This is one of those lesser-known Stones tracks: it was never a hit single or anything.') *Rolling Stones: 'Ventilator Blues (2xLP-Exile On Main St.)' (Rolling Stones) *Rolling Stones: 'Jumping Jack Flash (2xLP-Rolled Gold - The Very Best Of The Rolling Stones)' (Decca) :(JP: 'And that was another number one for the combo, this time in 1968. And third generation Rolling Stones guitarist of course, Ron Wood, and still looking pretty good too. This is what he was doing before, though.') *Faces: 'Too Bad (LP-A Nod's As Good As A Wink....To A Blind Horse)' (Warner Bros.) :(JP: 'Well I don't care what you say, at their peak they were the best of the lot, I think....Ron Wood, of course, made a couple of solo LPs of his own too, and this song was also recorded by Rod Stewart and indeed by Bobby Womack.') *Ronnie Wood: 'Big Bayou (LP-Now Look)' (Warner Bros.) :(JP: 'A couple more tracks from the Rolling Stones, really just selected apropos of nothing at all, beyond the fact that I like them.') *Rolling Stones: 'Rip This Joint (2xLP-Exile On Main St.)' (Rolling Stones) *Rolling Stones: 'Heart Of Stone (LP-Big Hits (High Tide And Green Grass))' (Decca) :(JP: 'Always been a favourite of mine that one, actually....Almost at the end of the programme, and I bet you're thinking, "Hang on! He hasn't played Hony Tonk Woman or Street Fighting Man or Midnight Rambler, 19th Nervous Breakdown, Brown Sugar, Angie..." a list that is endless, as they say in rock a boogie circles, but in an hour what can you do? We're going to end the programme anyway with their most recent chart biggie.') *Rolling Stones: 'Fool To Cry (LP-Black And Blue)' (Rolling Stones) :(JP: 'Fool To Cry, the single taken of course from the LP Black And Blue.') File ;Name *a) Peel ---08-1976 Rolling Stones *b) 1976-08-13 JP Rolling Stones Retrospective ;Length *a) 00:06:31, 00:01:32, 00:01:27, 00:03:21, 00:03:40, 00:02:48, 00:02:10, 00:12:17, 00:01:56, 00:00:59, 00:03:50, 00:03:37, 00:08:21, 00:02:48, 00:03:31, 00:02:17 *b) 01:00:32 ;Other *a) Many thanks to Peel Mailing List user klactoveedesteen. *b) Re-edit of the above into one file by SIG. ;Available *a) See Peel Mailing List message 17294. *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1976 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online